


One way The Rise of Skywalker could have ended

by BenLunar



Series: The Rise of Skywalker, How it should have ended. [1]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Parents Han and Leia, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Palpatine, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenLunar/pseuds/BenLunar
Summary: This is a version of how the Rise of Skywalker could have ended. It is taken from Ben's perspective of the final scene between him and Rey. I hope that you enjoy.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: The Rise of Skywalker, How it should have ended. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732609
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	One way The Rise of Skywalker could have ended

**Author's Note:**

> If you all like it I might write some different versions of how it could have ended.

Ben managed to come too at the bottom of the pit, he went to move but a sharp pain stabbed him in his chest, something was broken but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. He needed to get back to her, to Rey. His body stabbed against him as he turned around onto his knees pulling himself up to stand, his ankle giving way in pain he fell to his knees again.

“Damn it” he whispered to himself, urging his body to move.

Pulling himself up again to his feet, his body stabbing him in protest. He began the climb up the hole he’d been thrown down by Lord Sidius. Slowly climbing the statues and rocks back up towards her, his body screaming in distress but he ignored it, it wasn’t the first time he’d had to deal with pain like this, he’d trained himself to be able to move even with it. Grabbing at every ledge he could, he could see the lightning in the sky as he reached up further and further. Then the lightning stopped and he could feel her struggle, his climbing became more urgent as he rushed back up to be with her. He needed to be with her in this. Then all of sudden there was an emptiness, he stopped briefly, his body feeling vacant, something was wrong, he couldn’t feel her presence anymore.  
Almost at the top Ben charged up the final ledges, his hand grabbing onto the top of the hole finally, he pulled himself up with a wince and collapsed onto the ground. His body screaming at him to stop as his eyes darted around. The throne was destroyed, the Sith loyalists looked to all be dead in the balconies they had been chanting from, then his eyes landed on her. His body moved on instinct jumping forward towards Rey, his leg giving way again as he collapsed to the floor, slamming his fist into the cold stone. 

“Come on” He exhaled through gritted teeth. 

Getting back up onto his feet he limped towards her, lying on the floor, silent, not moving. He slid next to her and put his legs underneath her body as he pulled Rey up to rest on his lap. 

“No.. No” Ben whispered, panicked as he looked into her lifeless eyes. 

He glanced up briefly to see if anyone was around his head whipping around in search of any life.

“Someone please help” He whispered again, his words wouldn’t come out any louder as a lump grew in the back of his throat. 

His eyes rested back onto her face, his hand moving to touch her cheek, it was icy cold. She was gone. It wasn’t supposed to be this way, they were meant to fight him together, survive together. Then just as his mind wandered into despair he remembered what she had done for him on Endor. Ben propped Rey up, wrapping an arm around her back so that he could support her. He emptied his mind and closed his eyes as he placed his hand onto her torso, connecting with the force around him, willing it to flow through him as a conduit to pass onto her. Willing for them to both survive this, though as the time slowly passed he realized that he wasn’t strong enough, too much had been taken from them by Palpatine. Ben opened his eyes to look down at her, willing for her to come back but deep down he knew it was too late. The lump in the back of his throat got larger as he pulled her into his arms letting out an agonizing cry. He clung onto her until he could feel the force pulling her away, his arms beginning to feel loose as she slowly disappeared back into it. 

Ben’s head collapsed to his arms as Rey’s clothes fell to the floor and she was gone, letting out another cry he placed his head in his hands, scrunching his fingers through his hair. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, they were meant to leave together, he’d seen it inside Rey’s head, her vision. Then a light pierced through the blackness that his hands provided, blue light threatening to burst its way through the darkness he’d wanted to remain in. Then the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Ben’s head snapped up from his hands, his eyes squinting at the light that was now in front of him, slowly adjusting he began to see an outline, a force ghost. It was Leia, his mother, she’d placed a hand on his shoulder as she kneeled before him. The sight of her alone was enough to cause tears, stinging at the corner of his eyes. 

“Mum” Ben whispered, his voice quaking, threatening to disappear.

“Ben” Leia smiled as she moved her hand to his cheek, “I’m so proud of you, I knew that you could do it”

That was all he needed to hear for the tears to begin to stream down his face.

“I failed, Rey is gone, it wasn’t supposed to be this way” Ben cried.

“No one is ever really gone Ben you know that” Leia smiled, “She will always be with you in the force the same as you father and I”

It was then that another light appeared behind Leia, slowly coming into focus was a familiar outfit, a scavenger outfit. It was Rey, she was standing just behind Leia, smiling at Ben. His face began to screw up as more tears filled his eyes.

“Rey, I’m sorry” He cried, looking at her.

“Ben, it’s okay.” Rey said calmly as she moved closer towards them, “This is how it was meant to be, you must live on for both of us, become the Jedi that we know you can be” And with that she vanished, they both did. Back into the force.

Ben’s tears showed no sign of stopping as he tried to stand, he still needed to get out of here, back to the ship. He took some slow breaths to calm himself as he began to move back out of the cavern, the pain nibbling at his concentration as he limped and climbed back up to their ships. His eyes moved between the two of them, remembering that it had in fact not just been the two of them here, that there was still resistance fighters everywhere around him, people who hated him for what he’d done. Luke’s ship seemed like the most logical option at this point, to get out alive. Ben slumped into the cockpit of the X Fighter, rumbling around with the helmet to put on his head before starting the engine and launching into the air.


End file.
